


Taking the Plunge

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt was wary. He had his doubts. It was on his bucket list, but it scared him a little too much.But Blaine held him, helped him through it.Blaine helped him be brave.And now Kurt wants to do it over ... and over ... and over again.





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge prompt 'Fall'. And yes, I'm playing the pronoun game in the summary. Sue me xD

“Oh … oh my …” Kurt swallows, his vision blurring as adrenaline washes through him, having built in his stomach over the past sixty seconds and now rushing to leave him, flowing in cool waves out the soles of his feet. Kurt giggles, trembles, his pulse racing, his skin glistening. He blinks, trying to focus in on the face hovering above him. When he does, when he sees it clearly, his heart hammers in his chest so hard he can barely breathe past it. He feels light-headed, euphoria taking over while his body vibrates with pure pleasure. His cheeks flush a rosy shade of pink as Blaine takes his hand and helps him up.

But Blaine does most of the work since Kurt’s legs became pretty much useless the second they began.

“Did you like that?” Blaine purrs, wrapping Kurt in a towel to keep him warm. Kurt nods, words escaping him in his struggle to remain upright, walk, and remember to breathe at the same time. He attempts a step, but his knees wobble. He clutches on to Blaine’s arms, using his boyfriend’s strength to move, head resting against his bare chest.

“Oh … my … God!” Kurt pants. “H---how come we’ve never done that before?”

“I know you had your doubts, but I had faith that if you tried it, you’d like it.” He crooks a finger beneath Kurt’s chin and guides his eyes his way. “You were _very_ brave.”

Kurt looks away, cheeks pulled into a shy smile. Blaine wants to tease Kurt about his sudden modesty considering the amount of screaming (and _cursing_ ) he was doing only moments ago. But he can’t, because Kurt might not agree to do this with him again if he does. So he holds his fiancé close, rubbing up and down his arms over the terry fabric.

“I---I guess I can finally mark this one off the bucket list,” Kurt says.

Blaine looks above them, in the direction they just came. “Ko'okiri Body Plunge – one of the tallest water slides in North America.”

“Yeah. Not _too_ terrifying.” Kurt peeks at Blaine through wet lashes. His skin, dotted with small drops of water, smells like chlorine. His hair exists in varying degrees of curl as the more saturated strands hang straighter, and the already dry ones coil tightly on the crown of his head. His nose is red, and the whites of his eyes have become slightly irritated, but his irises shimmer gold from an afternoon spent sliding and swimming. Blaine had commented before this last run that he looked like a drunk and drowned rat.

Kurt thinks he couldn’t look more handsome if he tried.

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asks, kissing Kurt on the forehead. “Are you ready to pack it in? Go back to the hotel?”

“Not a chance!” Kurt says, tugging Blaine towards the end of the line. “Let’s go again!”

“Let’s!” Blaine chuckles, half-carrying Kurt, still wrapped in the towel. _I’ll fall for you anytime._

 


End file.
